Actuatable occupant restraining systems, such as an inflatable air bag, in vehicles are known in the art. Such systems that are controlled in response to whether the seat is occupied, an object on the seat is animate or inanimate, a reward facing child seat present on the seat, and/or in response to the occupant's position, weight, size, etc., are referred to as smart restraining systems.
One example of a smart actuatable restraining system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,226.